


Targaryen Lovers

by TargaryenLover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aegon and Rhaenys Targaryen Live, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Love, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gay Sex, Grinding, Half-Sibling Incest, Horny Teenagers, Incest, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Mother/Son Incest, NSFW, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rhaella Targaryen Lives, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Watching, this is fucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TargaryenLover/pseuds/TargaryenLover
Summary: Hello! This is my very first time writing smut so please be patient with me! I am open and in need of requests for upcoming chapters as I have no more.Enjoy hornballs :PI will be adding tags as I go along.taking requests for any pairings - let me know what you want it to be about as well. :) (Freel free to comment it or message me)
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen & Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Jon Snow & Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Aegon VI Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Rhaegar Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia), Rhaegar Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	1. Rhaenys and Valerion (Rhaegar's Children)

**Rhaenys and Valerion**

Rhaenys ran through the Throne Room, the game of _catch_ she was playing with her brother, Aegon, had tired her and so she wanted a place to hide. She held her hands to her knees, huffing and puffing. The room was empty, all but her other brother, Valerion, who stood by the throne and gazed longingly at the dragon skulls beside it.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, making her way nearer.

Valerion, the tall and handsome brother, turned to her, startled by her voice. He had not heard her bound into the room, far too lost in his thoughts. He was his father's son through and through, from the hair, the eyes to the deep-seated melancholy that took over from time to time. "Looking at what once could have been."

Rhaenys rolled her eyes, she touched the dragon's skull in front of her. _Baelor_. "Shouldn't you be planning your name day." He would be turning nine and ten, almost a man grown now.

Valerion pointed to himself, offended that she had even mentioned it. "I am a Prince."

"A Prince who must remind others he is a Prince is no Prince at all," Rhaenys mocked their fathers' words.

"Aren't you too old to be playing a children's game?" Valerion asked her, sending her a sneer.

Rhaenys stuck her tongue back out at him. She was only six and ten, still young in her eyes! Well, her father was planning on shipping her off to the North like _cattle_ when she turned eight and ten, so she would enjoy the last few times she got to act a child. "Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Valerion's voice echoed around the large room. The two Kingsguard, stood by the hall doors flinched, not scared but shocked at the sudden sound.

"Or what?" Rhaenys asked him, crossing her hands over her chest and staring boldly at him.

Valerion glared at her, then his eyes flashed to the empty gallery above them and then to the guards. They were Targaryen's for seven sakes, he could do what he pleased when he pleased it. He took Rhaenys' hand and pushed her to the ground roughly. Before she could get up, he spread her legs, got on his knees and moved in between them, pinning her hands over her head. "Or I'll take you, right here and right now."

The doors to the Throne Room closed and they both let out low laughs. It had been their little game since they were old enough to know what taking one was. The game had started in the training yard, with Valerion chasing her all the way to gardens. First, they chased, then they wrestled, and then one day they were kissing. They made sure to hide it from their father, as he had worked extra hard to make matches for them that wasn't incestuous, but Valerion was sure he knew.

"You wouldn't dare," Rhaenys smiled, withering under him to try and break free.

They had already explored the joys of fucking on the Throne, with Rhaenys riding her brother as if he were her personal dragon all night long. No, now he wanted to take her in a real dragon, one that had been real many years ago at least. He stood from the floor, helping Rhaenys up and led them to the dragon's skull they were observing only moments before. Valerion ducked his head, entering through the beasts' head.

Once Rhaenys had entered after him, Valerion was quick to seat himself on the floor, his hands behind his back in a leisurely manner. Rhaenys loved the way his Prince's crown, one their father had worn before him, sat on his head, wrapping around the base of his skull. She loved the way his silver hair hung low, the way his lilac eyes followed her body, and the way his light pink lips looked against his pale skin.

"Ride me, sister," Valerion smiled, pouting his lips slightly so as he did. He felt himself grow harder at the sight of Rhaenys lifting her skirt up and sitting on his lap. He let out a low moan, the feel of her cunt over his clothed cock sending him wild. Rhaenys took his head in her hands and kissed him passionately. As the whores in Dorne had tried to kiss him, as Arianne Martell had tried but failed to mimic. Valerion wrapped on arm around her waist as Rhaenys began to grind on him, letting out her own moans. They kissed, as lovers kissed after not seeing each other for many moons as if they would not see each other for many more to come. Valerion let go of her waist, his hand returning to its original place behind him. "Suck me, and then ride me," Valerion smiled, changing his demands.

Rhaenys happily obliged, swinging first her left and then her right legs from his body and kneeling in front of him. She untied his breeches. Knowing Valerion was one to enjoy a slow burn, Rhaenys kissed his cock over them, a dark and wet spot appearing on them as she did so. She could taste him a little bit, Rhaenys looked up at him. Valerion's head was thrown back, the necklace on his neck glimmered in the light that had been let into to the Throne Room through the windows. She finally opened his pants up and was met with his naked form now. Rhaenys had always wondered who had passed down the trait of being well-endowed. Was it her father, or mother? She'd have to see her father and Oberyn, or both, to find out. As always, she licked the tip of his red cock first, and then the shaft, and with no hands tried with all her might to take him in one go.

It never worked out for her, but Valerion appreciated that she tried. He helped her, taking her head with one hand and forcing her down. "Fuck yes," he drawled, feeling a sweat on his brow as he began the assault on her mouth. "Yes, take your brothers seed darling sister, take-," his words were cut off by his own groans. Her mouth was welcoming, and her throat even more so. It felt as if he were in heaven, where-ever _heaven_ was. Valerion fucked her mouth until she gagged and spluttered, tapping his thigh in agony. He did not let up, groaning as he held her head in place and enjoying the sounds of rejection her body was making. Valerion was sitting up now, with both hands strongly holding Rhaenys' head, "oh gods," he moaned, letting her go and gasping for air himself.

Rhaenys retched, wiping her chin of spit and seed, and sent her brother a knowing smile. She was always one to play rough and he knew when to stop testing her.

She straddled Valerion once more, moving her small clothes aside and placing his cock into her wet cunt. She was always extra wet for him; she was extra anything for him in truth.

Valerion, not wanting for anyone to ask questions, though many already knew of them, untied the laces on her bodice and freed her breasts. Her tanned ones that were pert and reminded him of Arianne's. How he wished their cousin was beside them now, she'd be having the time of her life. He took one breast into his mouth, eliciting a cry from Rhaenys, and massaged the other roughly.

"Will you moan for your Lord Stark this way?" Valerion asked her as she moved her hips back and forth – far too slow for him.

"N-never. Only for you," Rhaenys sighed back, in her own world at this point.

"Hmm, only for me?" Valerion asked her once more, his voice low and smooth. Rhaenys did not respond with her words this time, she merely nodded and continued pleasuring herself. Valerion, bored of the pace she was moving at lay her on her back, his cock still attached to her. "What will you do if I put a babe in you?"

Her eyes snapped open, and suddenly she had a bright idea. Their father could never separate them if he found out she was with child.

Rhaegar was far too kind of a King to banish anyone, too kind to punish them as of it. He had peered below the dinner table once, wondering where his sons' right hand had been and knowing all too well the contorted face his daughter was making and saw the shine of Valerion's ring as it disappeared and reappeared from her dress.

"Do it," Rhaenys whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, and her legs around his own. "Do it Valerion, breed me so that a pure dragon is born. Fuc-," she let out a cry, Valerion's increased speed taking her by surprise.

He did not need to be told twice, though his mind did not work how Rhaenys' mind did, he gave her what she asked of him. Valerion fucked like he had never fucked before, his thighs growing weak from their constant motion.

Rhaenys, almost as if she were in heat now, ran her hands under his jacket and shirt, she wanted to feel him as close as possible while he gave her a child.

Valerion thought she was a sight to behold, her breasts hanging out, her cries bouncing around the room and her eyes staring back at his intently.

He felt himself close to his peak, sitting to better position himself now. Why had they never tried this? His cock was deeper in her than it had ever been and as her cunt contracted over him, Valerion heard her go silent, closing her eyes in ecstasy. He moaned at the sight, feeling his balls tighten, so he pulled her closer if that were possible. Valerion held his ring clad hand over her stomach, calling out her name as he emptied himself inside of her.

"Yes, give me your seed brother, fuck your _darling_ sister and breed her," Rhaenys laughed, Valerion's head dropping to her chest as he did so. His moans sounded like a song to her, reminding her of why she was there in the first place. Because she loved him, and he loved her.

He kissed her bare chest, his seed making her cunt warm and pulled out, watching as some of it rolled out onto the floor beneath them and onto her thighs. Valerion ran his index finger over her red cunt and took his covered finger to her mouth. Rhaenys opened it, licking his finger in earnest. They both chuckled deviously, kissing each other once she had licked his finger clean.


	2. Rhaegar and Viserys

**Rhaegar and Viserys**

Rhaegar sighed, looking out of the window longingly. He was currently sat at a small council meeting, with his appointed hand, Tywin Lannister, talking about a trade deal to be made with Essos. His little brother Viserys, who was supposed to be present at the meeting, had not yet arrived and his absence sent mad thoughts through Rhaegar's head.

"Your grace," Tywin addressed Rhaegar, waking him from his thoughts. Rhaegar turned to him, listening intently to his words. Or at least he was trying to. As the meeting was coming to a close, with those around the table recounting their main points, the doors to the room were opened by a Kingsguard.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Viserys repeated, rushing into the room and sitting on the chair closest to Rhaegar.

"My Prince," Tywin said, as those around him bowed their heads to Viserys' entrance. Viserys nodded back, lifting his hand up in acknowledgement.

"Where were you?" Rhaegar whispered to him, annoyed at his insolence.

Viserys flashed him a sly smile, "Alayaya wanted princely loving and you know me, I couldn't deny her the pleasures."

Rhaegar rolled his eyes in response, his brother was growing a name for himself as the Jolly Prince. The Prince who did nothing but whore and drink to his heart's content because the realm and her issues had no cause to disturb him. He travelled to the Free Cities, with his wife - Arianne Martell - the two were known to wreak havoc wherever they went.

"Do you want a princely loving brother?" Viserys whispered to him, to the others sitting around the table it looked like Viserys was telling Rhaegar vital information. And by the way, Rhaegar tensed and widened his eyes, it was very vital indeed. "Oh?" Viserys perked. The brothers had played around before, but in utter secrecy as Rhaegar would not risk such a tale to be found out about the King who would change the seven kingdoms into a peaceful land.

"Quiet," Rhaegar whispered back, moving around in his seat.

Viserys looked down, though his breaches concealed it, his cock had formed an imprint and was calling Viserys' name. He placed his hand over it, earning a shaky moan from Rhaegar. Viserys tried to hide his smile and turned back around to the meeting, his hand still on Rhaegar's growing hard-on. He untied the laces and saw Rhaegar try to move his chair closer to the table as his little brother began to move his hand up and down his shaft.

"If that will be all," Tywin said, ending the meeting.

"I will ..." Viserys' soft hands worked wonders on Rhaegar's cock, the same one that he refused to share with whores and lady's alike as no one he was not in love with deserved it in his eyes. "I will stay and talk to my brother a little. Thank you Lord Tywin."

The Lords stood from their seats, nodded once more to Rhaegar and Viserys and shuffled from the room. Rhaegar tensed as they moved behind them, it only took one hard look down to see Viserys' disappeared hand.

"Leave us," Viserys called out to the Kingsguard who were stationed around the room, leaving them completely alone now.

Rhaegar let out a groan as Viserys moved under the table, his brother's mouth enveloping his cock within seconds of him reaching the floor. "Have you been hungry for me Vis?" Viserys hummed, sending jolts through Rhaegar's body. He took his silver hair in his hands, though Viserys didn't need help, Rhaegar liked the feeling of it. Viserys bobbed his head and if he felt like it, he'd deep throat Rhaegar for the shortest moment. It was sending Rhaegar wild, "suck my cock properly." Rhaegar said to him, lowering his head to get a better view of Viserys. He did not look royal, "yes," Rhaegar moaned as Viserys followed his command. Taking his hands from Rhaegar's cock, Viserys, using only his mouth, gagged and spluttered as he tried to please him. "Not very princely of you," Rhaegar smirked, holding him right there by the back of his throat. He squirmed in his seat, trying to better angle himself to fuck Viserys' face. "Did the whores teach you how to suck a cock, or are you naturally gifted?"

Viserys, growing tired of Rhaegar's endless words, took his cock out with a _pop_ causing Rhaegar to whine. He stuck his tongue out, licking the King's balls while his hand pumped him. He was now harder than he had been at the whore house so with his free hand Viserys unlaced his breeches and let his own cock out. He focused back on Rhaegar's cock, licking from the bottom to top and eliciting moans from Rhaegar. Viserys now knew why his ancestors had chosen to breed with each other, there was something about the way a Targaryen threw their head back in pleasure. He chuckled to himself, spitting onto Rhaegar's cockhead and sucking whatever pre-cum had come from it.

"Get out from there," Rhaegar demanded, he was far too turned on to care to be the gentleman many knew him as. Viserys crawled from under the table and Rhaegar, noticing his free cock, stood from his seat and pushed him to now sit on the table. "Spread your legs." Viserys shook his pants off and did as he was told. Rhaegar followed suite, freeing himself from his pants and embroidered jacket. Rhaegar moved in between Viserys' legs and bent down. To his surprise, he was met with Viserys' hole, but it wasn't as tight as it usually was. "Are you sure you were with Alayaya?" Rhaegar asked him, spitting on the hole and driving his tongue in and out from it. Viserys let out a moan, not answering Rhaegar's question. He felt Rhaegar insert one finger, and then two and then _three_ and pumped in and out of his arse. "Is this what it means to love a prince?"

"Fuck me already," Viserys whispered, losing his voice to the joy.

Rhaegar laughed, the laugh that had captured the hearts of many, and stood up from the stone floor. They didn't have oil, so he would have to make do. "Spit on my hand," Rhaegar told his little brother. Viserys complied, propping himself up and spitting on Rhaegar's hand. Rhaegar did the same and pushed the spit into Viserys' arse, "fuck you're dirty," he muttered, admiring the hole that was begging to be fucked, _again._ He lined himself up and slowly pushed into Viserys, feeling his tight walls contract around him. They both moaned, looking to each other as they did so. Rhaegar propped his foot on the chair he had been sitting on and pushed deeper into Viserys - hitting the spot that made him go wild.

"Yes!" Viserys cried out, Rhaegar's hand moved to cover his mouth. They might have been alone in the room, but there were still guards outside. He moved his hand from Viserys' mouth to form a _quiet_ motion in front of his own. Viserys whimpered as Rhaegar's cock fucked him, as his older brother, the one he had loved dearly, grunted and groaned. With his cock still in Viserys, Rhaegar pulled him up from the table with one hand, lowered his leg from the chair and tugged at Viserys' black silk shirt.

"Ride me," he said, his voice deeper than it usually was and his eyes frantic.

Viserys giggled, as those girls in court did when he flashed them a smile. Rhaegar pushed out of him and sat down on the seat he had been occupying before. "You look godly," Viserys said, Rhaegar hummed in response, his eyes now closed and his hands on the arms of the chair. Viserys turned around his pale arse now in front of Rhaegar. Rhaegar opened one eye and slapped his right cheek lightly, and closed it back again. Viserys moaned, reaching behind him to guide Rhaegar's cock back into his hole. He began to move up and down on it, slowly, "you have not kissed me yet," Viserys said, stopping his movements.

Rhaegar sighed from behind him, he had been enjoying his _princely_ loving. He sat up a little bit and turned Viserys' head, kissing his pouty lips. "Now keep fucking me." Rhaegar smiled, pushing Viserys' head away. Viserys blew the hair that was blocking his eyes and did not move not once. "Viserys," Rhaegar's stern voice said. Viserys ignored him, knowing all too well what was to come. His cock still deep in Viserys, Rhaegar pushed him to the table, causing Viserys to cry out and hold onto the wooden prop. "Is this what you wanted?" Rhaegar growled, tightening his grip on Viserys' hips. His thrust into him at a rate unknown to man and Viserys pushed back to meet his brother's thrusts.

"Fuck your brother your grace, fuck him like the whore he is," Viserys moaned.

Rhaegar moved his hands from Viserys' hips, took Viserys' silver hair that had been tied into one knot in one hand and placed the other on his shoulder. His hips moved harshly as he fucked Viserys fast and deep, like this would be the last fuck of his life. "Will you walk around the Keep with my seed in your hole?" Rhaegar asked Viserys, a whine was his response. Viserys felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Rhaegar continued his fucking. They moved at a rhythmic beat now, Rhaegar was close. He pulled him in both hands on his shoulders and rutted into him.

Words were lost to them as ropes of seed came from Rhaegar's cock, the only thing they could do was moan. Viserys' walls practically milked Rhaegar for every drop of seed he had, and when he turned around to kiss him, Rhaegar noticed Viserys' own seed on the table, and on the young Prince's shirt.

"Will you clean it for me brother?" Viserys smiled, taking Rhaegar's head and pressing it to the table. Rhaegar laughed but did as he was asked, licking the salty remnants of Viserys from the table. "Next time, I'll do the fucking," Viserys said, lifting Rhaegars head from the table and kissing him. They wouldn't have to wait too long, as their kissing and fondling had gotten them both hard soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by Rider from fanfic net


	3. Rhaegar and Rhaella

**Rhaegar and Rhaella**

Rhaegar stirred in his sleep, the heat of the night caused him great discomfort in his dreams. He felt as though his skin was on fire, his hair was matted to his neck, and all remnants of clothing were on the floor of his tent. The royal family had been travelling from Storm's End to Kingslanding after the tourney Steffon Baratheon had held before leaving for the Free Cities in search of a wife for Rhaegar. 

Rhaella stood at the foot of Rhaegar's bed, her thoughts had kept her awake all night, that and the hot air. She had thought to tell Aerys that she wouldn't mind stepping into birth Rhaegar's heirs, but that would only cause Aerys to delve into a deeper madness. She had a love for her son that no mother should have and her body had told her that this night was the perfect time to bring her deepest desires to fruition. 

The Kingsguard stood outside of the door, Ser Barristan and Ser Jonothor, had nodded to her when she told them to leave her and Rhaegar for a moment. They had objected but Rhaella told them they were more than safe if they had stepped to her own tent and guarded against there. Besides, Rhaegar was a fighter in his own right. 

She pulled the string holding her dress together free and slid into the bed next to Rhaegar, her skin touching his own. The soft pillows welcomed her as she pulled the soft covers from the end of the bed over their bodies. Rhaegar, who still had his breeches on, turned towards her. Rhaella stopped her movements, waiting for him to wake. He did not. Rhaella smiled to herself, running her hands tentatively from his hair, his neck, his chest and finally to his breeches. She did not have to do much, Rhaegar stirred once more. 

He rolled the covers off once more, and with them went his breeches. He was now in his small clothes. Rhaella bit her lip, palming her son. Rhaegar let out a long groan and she smiled feeling him harden under her touch. She wanted to kiss him but knew anything obvious would wake him, so Rhaella refrained from doing so. 

She felt her breath hitch as Rhaegar pulled her closer, he must've been dreaming for he was not yet awake. Rhaella placed one leg over his own, pulling his cock from his smallclothes. There was no time for foreplay, not now at least, so she slid him into her cunt. Rhaella covered her mouth with her free hand, keeping herself from moaning. Rhaegar rutted forwards, liking the feel of his very realistic dream. 

Rhaella closed her eyes, unable to believe that her son was fucking her in his sleep. She moved her hips into him, feeling his cock go places Aerys' could never. She couldn't help herself, Rhaegar's soft lips called her name and she had to answer them. Rhaella moved the hand that was rubbing her clit to the back of Rhaegar's head, clutching onto his sliver hair and kissing his him softly. 

When her own eyes had opened from the kiss, Rhaella saw the closed eyes of Rhaegar's. His movements hadn't stopped, nor had Rhaella's. She looked at him, her walls held onto his cock, her hand still at the back of his head. 

Rhaegar moaned, his body betraying him. 

Nothing felt better than being close to him, having him in her arms, inside of her. Rhaella felt sweat on her brow as she worked to grind against Rhaegar, never feeling pleasure like it before. Aerys had fucked her, but he never cared to accommodate for her, even before his madness. Aside from him, she had no lovers but now she did, even if Rhaegar didn't know he was her lover. 

Rhaella rocked her body in time with Rhaegar's thrusts, he was the biggest she had ever had and should've known better than to put him in all the way. Her eyes rolled, she whispered Rhaegar's name as she felt her the fullness of Rhaegar and her own peak nearing as a warmth flooded inside of her. He had filled her with his seed. Rhaegar had fucked his own mother and might have even gotten her pregnant now. 

She did not want to move from there, her body shaking from her orgasm. Rhaella's eyes opened fully and Rhaegar's now very open and mortified eyes looked back into her own. 

"Mother?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send requests, i'll literally write whatever. Thank you Rider, guests, Nicer and IncCNal9886 from fanfic net and ao3
> 
> Next chapters will be:   
> 4 - Viserys and Jaehaerys  
> 5 - Baelor and Maekar  
> 6 - Rhaenys and dad (IneCNal9886 could you verify this is the pairing you want? Aemon or Rhaegar - thanks) 
> 
> This one is real twisted and short I've got some homework to do


	4. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also please leave a comment in chapters you like/didn’t like - thanks for the kudos as well!!

Hi all,

thanks for sending in your requests, i just have one thing to ask of you if you have and are wanting to - please give a general outline of how you want it to pan out as it makes things just a little bit easier

thanks

a fellow hornball :p


	5. Rhaenys and Rhaegar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know i said this would be chapter 6 but I got too excited. hope you enjoy

**Rhaenys and Rhaegar**

Rhaegar was walking the halls of the Great Keep, humming a sweet tune with his hands in his pocket. As he rounded the corner to the Maidenvault, Rhaegar felt his body freeze. His little Rhaenys was kissing a figure goodbye at her door. Running her hands through his dark locks and giggling as those desperate ladies in court did so. 

_What the seven?_ Rhaegar thought to himself, watching as the man, who he now identified as his own son Jon, disappeared into the shadows of the Red Keep. Rhaegar waited for Jon's footsteps to disappeared with his figure, and once he was sure it was, he walked to Rhaenys' room. 

... 

Rhaenys sighed in contempt, pulling her summer dress from her body and slipping into her large silk bed. Jon had spent the majority of the day with her, talking, reading and he had even kissed her this time around. Slowly but surely she was chipping away at her half-brother. Her door swung open and she gasped in shock, only to calm when she saw it was her father. 

"Father, what's the matter?" Rhaenys asked him, his face was uncharacteristically red and his eyes dark. "Has something happened at court?" 

Rhaegar, who had always harboured a deep love for his daughter felt his mind shift from his body, his actions and words no longer his own. "Are you naked?" He asked her. 

Rhaenys felt her voice break as she spoke. "Yes, I was just going to nap for the afternoon." She could not help but smile inwardly, having put in little effort to bring her father to such a state. Well, there was that one time at Aegon's name day that she ground her arse on his crotch until she felt a wet patch beneath her. Of course, to onlookers, it looked as if the Princess had grown shy during the night and wanted to comfort of her father. 

He closed the door behind him, nearing her bed. Rhaenys' breathes grew silent as the soft covers were moved from her body. Rhaegar, who was in no mood for slowness, moved her legs apart and revealed her cunt wet and tan. "Do you fuck your brother's Rhaenys?"

His voice commanded an answer, and Rhaenys dared not to deny it to him. "Only Aegon, my King." 

Rhaegar smiled softly at her words, kneeling on the bed. He took her cheek in his left hand and caressed it softly. "And is he kind?" 

"Yes," Rhaenys rolled her eyes, "he won't as much as move my hair out of the way with fear of hurting me." 

"And do you not like his softness?" 

"Why are you asking father? Do you plan on fucking me?" Rhaenys snickered, she was always the type to overstep her boundaries. 

Rhaegar struck her cheek, his hand moving quickly to the back of her neck before she could recover. Rhaenys let out a squeak, and as he mouth opened Rhaegar spat into it. "No, _you_ will fuck _me._ " He took her by her hair now and guided her down to his growing cock. Rhaenys did not need to be told twice, she unlaced his breeches and began sucking. She had not expected Rhaegar to shove her head all the way down on his growing length and choked as her nose pressed onto his breeches. She tapped his thigh to tell him it was too much, but Rhaegar ignored her, slapping her hand away. Rhaenys felt her jaw scream out in pain, as did her watering eyes and so she tried to lift herself from him. She managed to lift her head from his cock and spluttered, gasping for air as she did. 

"What was that for!?" 

"For being your brothers' whore and not mine," Rhaegar responded, pulling her in for a sloppy kiss. "Put your dress on, hurry up," Rhaegar instructed her, putting his stiff cock back into his breeches. 

Once Rhaenys was done getting back into the slip-on dress and finished wiping herself clean, Rhaegar took her hand and led her to the secluded halls of the Keep. Surely he wasn't thinking of-

He was. 

Rhaegar pushed Rhaenys' body into a wall and with three swift movements, had his cock buried deep in her arse. Rhaenys wanted to scream out, but the hand on her mouth stopped her from doing so. "Shh," Rhaegar said, his breath shaky as his hips moved quickly. Rhaenys was lost for words, letting the pleasure of it all consume her. Aegon and Jon were hard to break, rejecting her proposals at first, but she did not expect it from their father. Perhaps being wifeless had left him with desires he could not overcome. 

"Ahh," Rhaenys moaned out as Rhaegar's hands moved to her breasts. He tore the soft fabric and laced his hands underneath it, gripping tightly onto them as he fucked into her. 

"Gods Rhaenys, you're better then them both," Rhaegar groaned, burying himself deep into his daughter. Rhaenys was unsure if he meant her brother's or her mother and Lyanna, but she did not care. Her hands went to the wall and her face was pressed into it as Rhaegar fucked her at a speed Aegon had never done. As he felt his release near and unable to stop now, Rhaegar and Rhaenys both heard footsteps near them. 

It was Aegon. 

The eldest Targareyn boy watched in awe and shock as the two figures who looked back at him continued rutting into each other. 

Rhaegar pursed his lips, unable to control himself now, and pulled roughly at Rhaenys' hair, trying to pull her closer, and unloading his seed inside of her arse. "Look at your brother," Rhaegar whispered to her, kissing her neck as the two gazed at the flustered Aegon. A print started to form in his pants as Rhaenys moaned at her father's words, "won't you help him?" He said to her, as Rhaenys tried to move to her brother, Rhaegar stopped her. His hand had snaked its way to her cunt under her dress and kept her in once spot. He pressed tightly, his other hand went to fondle her free breast. His eyes flickered to Aegon, who was clearly taken with the scene in front of him. 

Rhaegar wouldn't be bored anymore. 

Not in the least. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought. open for requests (please add a prompt or I will not consider it)


	6. Aegon, Jon & Rhaenys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, sod the list I made, I'm just using whatever request i want now. Please make sure when requesting to include a general plot + pairings otherwise i won't consider them. I thought i wouldn't like writing Jon but i kinda do.

**Aegon, Rhaenys and Jon**

Rhaenys huffed and puffed, it was their second night staying at Winterfell and she could already tell she would hate the place to hell. It was dull and duller, with little to do to amuse oneself outside of sewing and talking and more sewing. The Starks had been more than hospitable, as had the Tyrell's during her stay at Highgarden, but that did not mean she had to choose whom it marry just yet. Her father had pinned it down to the two and Rhaenys almost cried at the prospect. Winterfell was cold and unloving to outsiders, and Highgarden was full to the brim with pompous prats who wouldn't know left from right without their mothers' direction.

She moved her gaze from the rabbit in front of her to Lord Robb Stark, the young man was seated a few paces away from her with his father the Lord Paramount, Brandon Stark and his mother Catelyn - once a Tully, now a Stark.

Well, perhaps Robb was better looking than the soft skinned boys at Highgarden, his dark hair and tall build would do very well to entertain her.

Rhaenys laughed to herself. _Sex can be fun for so long._

"What seems to amuse you dear sister?" Aegon asked her.

Rhaenys turned to him, he was seated next to her and had been lost in conversation with their father. "My husband to be, apparently."

Aegon hummed, his purple eyes following her own back to the young Lord. "Very handsome indeed."

"He does remind one of a certain half-brother, does he not?" they both turned Jon, their half-brother.

He was half in almost all things, almost as if he had inherited all they had not from their father. They were both loud and buoyant, Jon was quiet and ... melancholy like most of the time. They relished in defying most of their father's orders, Jon agreed to do whatever it was Rhaegar asked of him – for example marriage. Aegon refused the prospect altogether, wanting to choose his own bride, but Jon had agreed to the first woman that Rhaegar had presented him.

Rhaenys hated her, she had not joined them, complaining of the long trip to Winterfell being bad for a pregnant woman. She thought nothing more of her than an ambitious girl who could not get her teeth into Aegon, so she moved onto the next best thing.

Their mother, Elia, hadn't joined them either, choosing instead to _rest_ in Dorne with Ashara and Ser Arthur Dayne.

"A little bit," Aegon agreed, his hand snaking down under the table to Rhaenys' thigh. She gave him a quizzical look and Aegon shrugged back at her. "Let's _retreat_ to our chambers," his words barely came out as a whisper, but Rhaenys heard them all.

She got up from her seat in haste, "I," she looked to Robb, "am going to go for some air. And will ask Robb to accompany me."

"Do ask if he likes to play," Aegon said to her discreetly.

 _Play_ had been their word for some time now for the debauchery they got up to when no one was looking. They had so far only been able to get one person to join in with them and that was their adventurous aunt Princess Arianne Martell – but that was after far too much wine than any of them could remember. Rhaegar was not ignorant to their activates and wanted to separate them as soon as possible.

Rhaenys brushed down her bright yellow dress and walked over to Robb and his father, bowing to them both when she approached them. "My Lords," Rhaenys smiled.

"Princess," Lord Brandon nodded back to her, standing from his seat. "I hope you are enjoying your night."

"Please," Rhaenys gestured for him to sit back down, which he did, "I am thank you. We all are. You have been kind hosts."

"Thank you," Brandon smiled, his chest puffing ever so slightly in pride.

Rhaenys nodded back politely, "I came here to ask Lord Robb to show me around Winterfell. We have hardly spent time together and I hear your godswood is a sight to behold." Anymore flattery and she'd ooze sugar.

"Of course, Princess," Robb smiled, standing from his seat and offering her his arm. They made their way from the Great Hall, Aegon winking at her as they did so.

...

Rhaenys returned to the emptying Great Hall sometime later, kissing Robb on the cheek thank you and sitting back down next to Aegon.

"So?" He asked her, waiting for an answer to his previous question.

"He is as bland as bland gets bless him. No sense of flirting, no sense of direction in the act of sex either – _he wouldn't even kiss me!_ "

Aegon stifled a laugh, looking to the blushing Northern lord. "I was really looking forward to trying some new things," he clicked his tongue in disappointment.

Rhaenys, who had gone back on her previous promise of not drinking, took a swing of ale. "Well, we do have someone."

"Who?"

"Someone who hasn't felt the touch," she placed her soft hand on his thigh, "of a woman in many moons." Aegon bit his lip, knowing exactly who she was referring to. "Someone who is very easily manipulated and is handsome in his own right," Rhaenys, careful not to call too much attention to herself, stopped her fondling and whispering. "I am awfully tired; I think I'll go to sleep. Maybe _you_ can talk to Jon in your chambers."

"What no wait," Aegon called after her. Too late she was as good as gone, with guards following after her. He turned to Jon, who was talking with Robb Stark, and groaned inwardly.

...

Rhaenys, who was sprawled on her brothers' bed, heard a knock on the door and was jolted awake from her daydreams. "Who is it?"

The door opened and Aegon let himself in, Jon following – behind them a maid holding a pitcher of wine and three empty cups. The maid bowed as she left and Aegon closed the door after her.

 _Seven, he had done it_! Rhaenys thought to herself, her heart beating loudly in her chest as she stood from the bed. "Jon," she called his name, waiting for his explanation as to why he had been there.

"Aegon said you wanted to speak to me?" Jon said, taking the cup Aegon was offering him.

She felt her jaw clench, of course he was too cowardly. "Yes, I did," she waited for Aegon to give her, her own cup and drank it all in one gulp. "More please brother, Jon drink I have good news."

"Is this about Robb?" Jon asked her, trying to keep up with the two in their drinking.

"Mm," she put her cup down as Aegon indicated the pitcher was empty. "Yes and no, come, sit." She patted a spot of the bed and Jon sat down. Aegon sat on his left and Rhaenys on his right.

"Yes and no?"

"Well, you see Jon, I thought Robb liked me," Rhaenys began.

Jon, the ever so defensive brother twitched, "did he say he didn't!? Because he's lucky to even have the prospect of mar-."

"No, he didn't say anything," Rhaenys laughed, laughing lightly and placing her hand on Jon arm. "I just worry he will not be able to fulfil his husbandly duties is all."

His face flashed red, the wine and secluded space was getting to him, Jon stood up. "Well," he awkwardly patted his leg, "I'm sure...er...well...you know...it's all-."

Before Rhaenys could interrupt him again, Aegon stood up from the bed and circled Jon. "Come on Jon, we're all here to help Rhaenys with her dilemma. She just wants us to show her how to teach her husband to be, of his husbandly duties."

"We'll take him to a brothel, that should do it," Jon suggested, his white-haired brother's stance making his stomach turn inside out.

Aegon and Rhaenys looked at each other, "a good idea indeed," Aegon said, pursing his lips. "But that won't show Rhaenys anything. Don't you think Rhae she too be educated. I mean you are the most knowledgably of us all, being married and all."

Rhaenys took that as her cue to send Jon doe eyes, "yes Jon, don't you think I should be educated?"

"Well," Jon stuttered, feeling his face grow hot as Aegon now stood fully behind him. "No, it's not was I was saying exactly." His breath hitched as Aegon's hands snaked around Jon's waist. He became paralysed.

"Come Jon, what were you saying?" Rhaenys pushed, pulling the string that held her dress together and freeing her breasts slightly. She sat all the way on the bed now and spread her legs slowly.

"Yes Jon, _what were you saying_?" Aegon asked him, untying the string that held Jon's pants together and palming his growing cock.

Jon let out a small moan. "I-."

"I think he likes it Rhae."

"I think so too Aegon," Rhaenys smiled, her eyes meeting Aegon's own. "Will you show me how to show my husband to be how to fuck me, Jon?"

"I-I," Jon muttered once more, feeling the callused hands of Aegon's stroking his hard on now.

"Go on," Aegon whispered to him, pushing him slightly to the bed. "You wouldn't be this hard if you didn't want to. So, show her what a husband should do first."

"Well-,"

"Hmm?" Rhaenys moaned, waiting for him to answer.

"Well first ... I-." Jon's face was now beet red.

"I don't think talking is his strong point, do you Rhae?" Aegon asked her.

Rhaenys pursed her lips, "no, I believe not."

"Show her then," Aegon whispered once more, this time licking Jon's ear as he did so.

Jon didn't need to be told twice. Uncaring for what Aegon was doing behind him, he got down to his knees and took Rhaenys' legs – spreading them apart.

"Ah," Aegon tutted, pulling him back by his hair, "smell her first," he relished in the sight before him. Jon lips and mouth were inches away from Rhaenys' wet cunt, and he wanted nothing more to devour her, but could not. So, he did as instructed, smelling her sweet smell for what seemed hours.

"Please," Jon let slip, he was far too hard and far too gone to care about his words now.

"Begging now Jon? It doesn't suit you," Aegon said, letting go of his hair and pushing his head closer to Rhaenys, who was panting like a bitch in heat. "Go on." Like an unfed animal Jon took her thighs back into his hands and spread her legs further, he gave the side of her thigh a kiss and a bite before leaning in a giving her cunt a slow lick. He was not so slow the rest of the time. Rhaenys let out a cry, wanting to pull Jon closer, but was stopped by Aegon's hands. It was as if he were omnipresent.

Aegon held her hands down, slapping her face as he whispered sweet nothings. The first one had jolted Jon, but when he saw Rhaenys was comfortable he thought nothing of it. He held onto Rhaenys' bucking hips, licking faster and sucking harder as tried to wither away.

"Enough," Aegon called out to Jon, seeing Rhaenys' signs of peaking too early for his liking. "On your knees," he told Rhaenys, and she followed, clambering off the bed and onto the stone floor. Jon had concluded that Aegon was the dominant of the two, now three, as neither of them called him out on his newfound position.

**...**

**Oop part 2 coming soon, I've got to stop now and sleep my eyes are itchy and this chapters long. Sorry for errors I haven't proof read x**


End file.
